The Maximum Dance
by madAmeSaysWhAt
Summary: This is a fic about the romance that should be blossoming between Ella and Iggy. Very fluffy. My first: review, flames accepted!
1. New School

**Well, here goes. This is my first, remember. ****Review! Flames allowed!**

**Dance**

_(Max and the gang have officially moved in with Mrs. Martinez and Ella. This is their first day of school. Gazzy and Angel go to the grade school, Ella and Nudge go to the middle school, and Max, Fang and Iggy go to the high school. They are coming in the middle of the year, so stuff has already started happening.)_

_Max POV_

Whoah. I thought the school itself on the outside was big. I walked down the hall with Fang, searching for room 301. Iggy was on the floor above us, and already situated in his class. We were late, so the halls were pretty much deserted. That's how I liked it; I think I might have spontaneously gone bananas if the already slim hallways had been crowded. I felt Fang stop beside me, and I turned.

"Room 301." He read. Gulping, I reached for the doorknob. Erasers? No sweat. New school? Drowning in perspiration. The door swung open.

_Iggy POV_

My hand slid over the tiny bumps, memorizing quickly which grouping represented 'A'. Amanda, my 'intelligence coordinator', was quietly reading off the alphabet while my fingers brushed the bumps. She was a college girl, and I was dying to see her in a swimsuit (you know, if I could see her at all). Fang had described her as shorter than me, glasses, brown hair, extremely pretty and killer curves. I was dying, I tell you. Suddenly, I heard the teacher, Ms. Matherson, clear her throat.

"I have an announcement to make. As some of you know, the spring dance is coming up in one week. Now, this dance is organized by our student council every year, and is very anticipated by all of our students and teachers. The entire ninth grade, _including _this class, is required to come, with a partner. Thank you."

I felt my throat close up. Not even my second day here and I was required to bring someone to a dance! A girl! Who the heck was I supposed to ask?

Emily

Amanda guided me to the lunch room, seating me with Max and Fang. I rushed my fingers over their faces, discerning their emotions. Fang was his usual self, cool, calm, untroubled. Max, however, was trembling, her jaw tight with anger and discomfort.

"You get the announcement, too?" I asked in the direction of Max.

"Yes." She said it through her teeth. "I can't believe it! I have to wear a dress! What if I'm dancing with some guy and he puts his hand on my back? What if it rips? What if he's an Eraser? How am I gonna get a guy who doesn't feel something feathery? Huh?"

"Chill, Max. I'll go with you." said Fang. "It'll get rid of some of the girls, anyhow."

"Girls?" I said, interested. "What girls?" To my surprise, Max laughed.

"It's not funny!" grumbled Fang. "Ok, ok, there have been troops of girls following me and pinching me, stuff like that. Actually, there's a little herd right over there."

I heard Max laugh.

"Whoo, it looks like one is coming over!" said Max jeeringly. It was true. I could hear footsteps approaching us. To my surprise, the high pitched voice did not say Nick. She said Jeff. My name.

"Hi, Jeff, isn't it? I'm Emily. I'm 5'4 with brown hair and blonde streaks. I sit next to you in English." I looked up at her voice, bewildered.

"Uh, hi Emily. Thanks for describing yourself; it really sucks not being able to know what everyone looks like." I felt my face heat up. She laughed a little, but not in a mean way.

"Listen, um, I know you're new here and stuff, and, well, I don't really know that many guys, so… Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogotothedancewithme?" She rushed through it. But I picked it up, and relief washed through me.

"Yeah! I'd love to!" Score!

"Great. Well, see you around. Bye, Nick." I heard her walk away. There was a long silence before Max and Fang burst into laughter.

"How was her body?" I asked Fang in a hushed voice once they had quieted down.

"Sweeeeeet." said Fang. Yessss.

_Fang POV_

Holy cow. Sixteen dance invites and I've only been here three days? Is that even possible? I've explained abillion times that I'm going with Max, and, no, she's not my sister. We just live together. One time, this particular group got me so pissed that I kissed Max in front of them. She was wicked taken off guard, and smacked me hard afterwards, but man, it waas worth it. At least they didn't follow me anymore. Iggy seems pretty happy with Emily. They walk down the hall hand and hand and stuff. Poor Amanda has to jog to keep up. Well, they're not alone, ever; they're always walking with me and Max. Usually Emily walks next to me, then Ig, and Max. Actuallyy, Emily is pretty friendly with me. I mean,she's nice and all, but sometimes it seems like she's more friendly with me than her 'boyfriend'. Weird, huh?

**ooh, the plot thickens**


	2. Emily's Assault

**Wow, I just realised how incredibly lame my title is. ****Ah, well. OMC I went Christmas shopping today and managed not to completely blow myself out of cash! It's a revolutionary occurrence. That was my announcement. The plot really thickens in this chappie! Hope u like it!**

**-iggy's gf**

_IPOV_

The dance is five days away. Max is going absolutely bananas. Nudge and Ella have taken her out shopping nine times so far in the past two weeks, all going to different shops selling frilly girly dresses, and she has sworn if she is dragged into one more shop that claims to sell your first prom dress for awesome prices she is going to have to kill something. Nudge, on the otherhand, has mentioned to Max how jealous she is that the middle school doesn't have a dance until May. She was positively steaming. I put my stuff in my locker and walk toward Emily's footsteps. Not really to my surprise, I heard Fang's loping step alongside her. Sometimes I feel like she's hanging around him more than me. Listen to me! I sound like a jealous idiot. Oh well.

_FPOV_

Well! Emily is certainly getting annoying. She's been following me CONSTANTLY. She even held my hand! Eurgh. Nudge analyzes this behavior as flirtatious and frivolous; Angel says she wants to be my friend. I just wish that she would leave me alo… O geez, here she comes now.

"Hi Nick! How was LA class? That's the only class I don't have with you, isn't it horrible? Oh well. Hey, you wanna hold these for me?"

She was holding out a stack of books, papers, planners, calculators, makeup…

"Uh, sure."

"Ohmigod, thanx. It's soooo hard when you have to do these stupid locker combos when you're holding, like, a million books and stuff. It's so hard to have a really nice boy that you like to hold your stuff for you…" She trailed off into a stream of words I didn't really comprehend. I didn't notice anything until I heard her stop, as if waiting for an answer to a question she had asked me.

"Huh?" I said, feeling pretty clueless.

"I saaiiid, we're pretty much alone now." I looked around. Yes, 'twas true.

"Your point?" I said, feeling this conversation creeping to the off-limits side of the Force. Oh, llamas, she was doing the classic 'moving in for the kill' body language stature.

"So, we can do anything we want, right?" Eek! Fight or flight (literally, in my case) had began to course through my genetically-enhanced veins.

"Uhh…" Her body was about an inch from mine. I could feel the heat flowing from her, causing me to feel as if an invisible stun-gun had hit me head-on.

Before I could think, before I could even react, she had pressed her relatively slight figure to my relatively muscular dropdeadhandsome one, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me like tomorrow wasn't comin'.

Ok, here's the catch: right before my brain had focused on exactly how to dislodge this current deformity from my immediate person, I had noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye.

Max and Iggy, turning the corner into the hall where Emily currently held her violent assault.

**WOOT, that was pretty good, on my part. Sorry about the cliffie; necessary for plot development, you see. Oh, yeah, thanks to my reviewers: More l8r, my homesli, my peeps,**

**Iggy's gf**


	3. Unfortunate Iggy

**Sorry about the bad cliffie grins maniacally well, not really, because there might be a few more in upcoming chapters. ****This one's a little longer then the last one... hope you enjoy!**

**-i gf**

_MPOV_

I hate science. I HATE it! The teacher is all 'Ok…class…this…is…called…a…pencil…you…write…with…it…' ALL DAY LONG! It's one of the two classes that the Igman has with me, though, so he brings on a few laughs… Amanda doesn't even shush us, she agrees how horrible the teacher is.

Ig 'n me are now trouping joyfully to our lockers, anxiously awaiting another long hour of mindless torture in Math class! We were talking about something vitally important as we approached the corner. I think it had to do with toast and American Idol.

All was merry, until we turned the corner.

When we turned said corner, the hallway beyond revealed Fang, my boy, and Emily, Iggy's girl, having a steamy makeout session. In plain view!!! At least Fang looked extremely uncomfortable. But Emily was stuck to him like glue, arms latched around his neck, one leg half-curled up his, clinging like some tick I pick off Total when he goes squirrel hunting for too long in high grass (whoo hoo, how's that for an awesome birdkid simile!)

I realised that everything was completely silent, and poor Ig was left in the dark of everything around him. He looked my way, questioningly. I leaned over and whispered,

"Uh, Ig?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" he replied in a quiet voice. Fang's eyes shot over to our direction, and gave us a HELP ME!!! Sort of look.

"Uhh, Emily… she's… she's making out with Fang." I squinted slightly, dreading the response.

"WHAT???" His voice was no longer guardedly soft. The words exploded from his mouth with as much force it would take to launch a rocket to a ten-minute trip to Jupiter. Obviously startled b this sudden explosion, Emily un-clinged for a moment and turned towards us. Fang fell away, stumbling and gasping, clutching his chest.

"Emily, I thought… I thought…" Iggy's voice broke slightly. Emily laughed.

"Oh, it's you, is it? All upset? Well, here's some news; I never liked you. I always liked Nick. I thought by now you'd realized that I was only using you to get to him. It's a common trick. Aleesha used it with Tyler to get to Frank, and Carli used it with Ernest to get to Eli. It's my turn now."

Suddenly, Fang interjected his say in the matter.

"Uh, Emily, I never liked you. I like Max. I've told you, we're going to the dance together. Not with you. It was kind of… stupid for you to assume that I'm going to like you when I've already got a girl." I found myself smiling slightly at his unintentional gooey words. Emily looked amused.

"Oh, I know that, I just had a bet with Aleesha. She said if I got the cavefish to like me and I kissed Nick then she would give me Frank. Quite clever, that is, until I win." She smiled annoyingly, and then began to walk away.

I heard Iggy make a strangled noise, then when I turned, he was running in the opposite direction, sidestepping Amanda, and to where, I don't know.


	4. Ella's Request

**This next chappie is by far my favourite one to write. ****It really evens things out in the plot development. And Ella finally comes into the picture. **

**As always,**

**i gf**

_IPOV_

Wow. I just can't believe it. After Max revealed to me the occurrences, I sprinted out through the back door, dashed to a little inlet in the woods, and flew all the way home. Mom was really nice, telling me it happens to everyone and I'll get over her, she wasn't really that nice anyway if she dumped me like that, yaddayaddaya. But, I just thought that she really liked me! She was super nice in the beginning. Maybe that's just how girls are. I don't know.

_FPOV_

Poor Ig. Poor me, too, but I really feel bad for Iggy. The guy looks really torn up. The dance is tomorrow night, and he's the only one in the grade that hasn't got a date. Amanda said that she would go with him if all else fails, but seriously, how embarrassing would that be for a fourteen year old handicapped guy going to a dance with his special-ed lady? Max told me that she and Nudge has a plan to make Emily regret it. I don't even want to know what it is. Last time they did something like this, it involved mayonnaise, shampoo, and a LOT of wine corks.

Like I told you, you don't even want to know.

_IPOV_

I trudged home, feeling really down. Tonight was the dance, and Amanda said that she was picking me up at 7:30. A bunch of guys jeered at me for going with my 'school-mommy', and Max and Fang pretty much reduced them to little piles of goo on the floor, but still, it hurts. They had to stay after school, so I was walking home alone. Usually we meet up with Nudge and Ella at the corner where we continue across the street to home, but Nudge said something vague about decorating for the sixth grade parents night in her class, so pretty much it was me and Ella. Which I didn't really mind, I realized. I could tellthat she was already there when I walked up; I could hear her breathing.

"Hi, Iggy! How was school?" Her voice sounded happy and willing to help; for some odd reason, I wanted to spill, to tell her everything that happened to me today and why it made me want to hurt something.

So I did. As I talked, she was silent except for the slight rustle of her sweater as she nodded. When I finished, shewas quiet for a few moments. When she spoke, her voice sounded small, concerned.

"Wow, Iggy. That… that sucks. So, you're going to go with Amanda?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to go with Amanda?" I snorted.

"Of course not! She's a sophomore in college! How am I going to look with her?"

Silence.

"Are you allowed to bring guests from other schools?" I wondered why shewas asking this. Maybe, I thought with joy, maybe she has a friend or something that would liketo go with me!

"Yeah, sure,I guess so, why?" I waited in sheer anticipation for her answer. When it came, it shocked me.

"Well… _I _could go with you." She sounded embarrassed. Almost subconsciously, my fingers reached out and brushed her face. She was blushing and looking down; very embarrassed.

"Uh, well, uh, sure, you could go with me! That would be great!" I removed my hand just in time to feel her head coming up and a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Really? Are you serious? I mean, I don't have to if you don't want to… but, I mean, I would like to…"

"No no no! Absolutely! I would love to have you, milady." I felt better than I had all day.

"Great! So, I'll have Mom drive us over at 7:30?"

"Yeah, great."

"Ok, so see you then?" I began to hear her footsteps fade away.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to Katy's house. I'll get ready there. See you later!"

'Bye!" I felt overjoyed. I practically skipped over the crosswalk to home.

**Please review! It motivates me so.**

**i gf**


	5. The Dance

**Finally, the**** dance!!! Sorry it's taken me awhile, brother hogging computer, relatives that think badly of technology, all that crap. Very much excitement. Iggy is nervous, Max is afraid she's gonna kill herself, Nudge is jealous, and Fang is excited! Read on!**

_EPOV_

It's seven. I'm almost ready. We had to raid Katy's mom's closet to find just the right outfit. Katy was appalled that I didn't have a dress before now; my preparation was dreadful she said.

Nudge came over about an hour ago with Max. She, Katy and her older sister Eliza have been pampering us for about two hours. Now I am dressed in a long, elegant red dress with diamond costume jewelry straps that hang loosely down my shoulders, low back, and a loose neckline stitched at the bottom with red cord. It's quite fabulous along with Eliza's makeup job. My hair, being too short to do much, has glittery mauve highlights and gel that makes me look like a movie star.

Max is wearing a blue dress with sparkly netting along the skirt, no back, low neck line covered with fishnet-like material with the same sparkly stuff as the bottom. Her hair is dome up with one little ponytail. Katy got some little lights for her hair, and when the lights are out she looks like a fairy. The only problem is the shoes; Nudge insisted that she wear high heels with silk straps, not the best combo with Max. She fell down her first try walking in them.

Now are waiting in Katy's front hallway, waiting for Mom to pick us up. Nudge is squealing about some guy in her class, Jarrod Clesin, and apparently he is really hot to her. I don't see why; he's usually such a jerk, and he has this weird way of sounding like he's breathing through his ears. Trust me, I kid you not.

Omicod, here they come. Wish me luck!

_IPOV_

Oh, man. I stumbled up Katy's front walk, feeling like my insides has been gassed with helium, making it hard to breathe. I was actually excited to go with Ella. I mean, the way Max describes her, she's a bony, thin-haired blonde kid that looks like she has been put through a stretcher. But Fang says she has a great body, thin with b-e-a-Utiful curves, artfully scraggly hair, and average height. The way I see her, I thought with embarrassment, was like a goddess. She's always smiling, laughing, wears only a slight amount of makeup (strawberry lip gloss with a dash of body glitter on the cheek bones), full lips, and one strand of hair falls over her face, simply enhancing her beauty.

I know I sound like a lovesick puppy, but that's how her face feels to the blind guy.

We are now approaching the door. Oh. My. God. I can feel Fang practically trembling beside me. He reached up, and tapped the door three times.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

A girl answered the door. I was assuming it was Ella's friend, because she said in a giggly voice "They're waiting in here."

We walked in, and I could hear bustling around, coats being pulled on; the mudroom. Fang drew in a sharp intake of breath beside me; I assumed that max was there.

Apparently she was, because she told him to stop gaping at her and get in the car. Another set of footsteps, Ella's, tapped up to me.

"Ready?" She sounded extremely nervous. I held up my hands tentatively.

"May I? See you, I mean." I heard her coat rustle in a nod. I carefully skittered my hands over her face, down her neck, chest, torso, and as low as I could go without Max calling me a rapist. Holy [insert vulgar cussword. She was gorgeous.

I felt her beautiful dress slide through my fingers, nice and floaty. Her hair was strung with some sort of rhinestone, very sparkly, I imagined. No need to check with Fang; this girl was officially gorgeous.

"Ig-gy, will you stop raping Ella so we can _go???_" I sighed and turned away from Ella. I felt her dainty little hands hook around my arm, and for some reason, I felt my heart flutter uncontrollably.

"We're off to see the wizard…" I heard Fang sing under his breath.

And indeed we were.

IEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEI

_FPOV_

A few minutes later, here we are. Damn, I can't get over how gorgeous Max looks. She did something with her hair… like she put mini Christmas lights in it or something. And I am so digging the dress. If she wore stuff like that more often, I wouldn't be surprised to see fashion people asking her to model while walking home from school.

They dressed up the gym nicely, I'll give them that. They did the classic 'balloons everywhere' thing you see on TV, and blue streamers hung down from the ceiling, creating an underwater type of look with the lighting. Mini light shows played on the wall, which was pretty cool. 'Soulja Boy' was blaring from the speakers at the DJ chair. Max was sitting on one of the foldable chairs alongside the walls, glaring daggers at any guy that was eyeing her apprehensively. This, I thought to myself, could not go on. Smirking, I approached her.

"Y'wanna dance?" I asked, gesturing towards the many couples now Soulja Boying on the floor. She stared at me like I had asked her to inhale eggs.

"Uhhhhhhhh…" She stood up. "S-sure. Cool." I led her out to the floor, feeling elated as we hopped around like idiots. As we hopped, I reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked startled, but then relaxed, gripping tightly. Score!

**I shall leave you at a fantabulous cliffie. ****Why? Because I am mean, that's why.**

**If you review, it motivates me, therefore making me work faster. So… PRESS THE GOLDANG BUTTON.**


	6. The Dance II

**Another chapter!!! Have fun with it, and don't break it.**** It's delicate.**

**-i gf **

_IPOV_

Well, Max and Fang seem to be enjoying each other. Five minutes through the door and they're all over each other, wiggling it time to the music. Ella's standing against the wall, one hand tapping against her leg. It's like a death trap in here; all music and beat, no other sounds but squealy voices letting their hearts loose. I'm sort of standing next to her, fanning away some giggly seventh grade girls.

Now, how to ask her to dance…

It was hard, I realized. It didn't just come to me like in the movies, one of those teen soap operas where the guy asks the girl he likes to dance and they're making out in five minutes. Because I did like Ella. At least that came to me in good time. The lovesick puppy instinct was obviously just that; instinct. It was stupid, really. I liked her, and she seemed to sort of like me, but I had no idea how to request a little dance. I mean, if she liked me, and I liked her, it would be no problem, but what if she didn't like me? Or even worse, if she liked me about five minutes ago but now she doesn't because I'm not being a gentleman by asking her to dance, as was the custom? Maybe she thinks that I'm scared to ask her, therefore not fulfilling the duty as the strong man to be her crying shoulder.

Crap. I really have no idea how to do this.

OK, a fast song is playing now, so if I ask her now, there won't be any embarrassing moments about slow dancing and that stuff. It was the beginning of the song, so if I just say, 'Y'wanna dance?' Really casual, then she'll accept me (hopefully) and we'll dance, and maybe she'll want to dance the slower ones.

If she doesn't accept me? Well, I'll be torn up, but if that's what she wants…

But _she_ asked _me..._so… that means that she MUST like me, but what if she only asked because she felt sorry for me? Or even worse, she likes some other guy at the high school? Or even… Fang?

Oh, crap, the song was almost over. OK ask her, ask her, ask her…

"Ellawantstfgdance?" OH NO!!!!!! I BLEW IT!!!!! Iblewitiblewitiblewitiblewit…

"Sorry?" Good, she answered. Ok, compose yourself now. I cleared my throat and…

"Ella, would you like to dance with me?" Phew, at least that was intelligible.

She smiled enormously. "Yeah, I would _love _to dance!" [Siiiiigggghhhhhh

I felt her take my hand and gently lead me onto the floor. I'm pretty sure we were near Max and Fang, because I felt a familiar hand pat my back encouragingly. I took her other hand and we began bouncing.

Just in time for the peppy song to end.

And right in time for the slow one to start.

_EPOV_

Oh, Jesus. A slow song. Well, I've seen enough teen romances to know what to do…

I think.

Slowly, I slipped my arms around his neck and began to sway. After a few moments, he seemed to catch on and slid his hands around my waist. We continued the slow rocking until midway through the song. When that time arrived, I rested my head tentatively on his chest. I felt hi sharp intake of breath, the tightening of his arms. Opening my eyes for a few seconds, I saw Max and Fang in a dark corner, doing what couples do during slow songs in dark corners out of the eyes of chaperones. I smiled; this was so good for Max.

It was over surprisingly quick, I realized. Weren't these things supposed to go on forever? Ah, well. We walked back to the side of the floor, blushing. I noticed that he hadn't freed my hand yet. I was okay with that.

As the night progressed, we danced to all fast songs; nothing gooey. When the last dance came and went, Iggy went over to unstick Max and Fang for the walk home. Outside, they immediately took off, disgruntled.

We walked, seeing for my lack of aerial inabilities. It wasn't until I arrived at the crosswalk until I remembered promising Katy that I would sleep over. I stopped, and Iggy turned to me questioningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I said I'd sleep over at Katy's tonight. I forgot."

Oh… That't okay." He was frowning; did I upset him? I couldn't see how…

Trying to gloss it over, I patted one of his cheeks.

"Don't kill yourself in the dark now, y'hear?" He smiled, then grabbed my hand, which I had been beginning to lower. Slowly, he grabbed the other one and brought it up on the other side of his face. He leaned in closer, then stopped, inches from me. One of his hands was on my neck, feeling…

Realizing his struggles, a great impulse washed through me and I leaned upwards, closing the distance. He was startled at first, then gently replied.

Neither of us really knew how to do what we were doing, but hey, the important thing was that we were doing it.

**I'm reeeeaaallly sorry I've kept you waiting so long!!! My dad is the only one with the computer and he's been in some city far away on a business trip for the past 2 weeks. Whoops.**

**Now, let's talk business. I'll give you another chapter, if I get 10 reviews. The next chapter will include revenge on Emily, cuteness between Iggy and Ella, and a lot of humor. Now, will you comply? Press the ****BLUE ****button.**


End file.
